


Always In Your Arms

by fictionalharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, larry fluff, larry in a hotel, larry smut, one direction - Freeform, what do people tag omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionalharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the two having a week off together for their anniversary :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In Your Arms

+

It was a decent morning you can say and it was a lovely one. Probably because Harry was laughing at Louis who was in the kitchen at the moment trying to cook eggs, but ended up getting them splattered over him because he didn’t know how to even wisk properly. Yeah, other than the failure that is Louis’s cooking, everything is perfectly great. 

***

Harry and Louis were up early in the morning sitting within their x factor house kitchen, okay maybe it was just Louis who slobbered kisses over Harry’s face and made him come down there with him. They were living their lives, working hard for something they both want with their 3 others lads: Zayn, Niall, and Liam, and of course these two had a love story of their own.

***

"Lou really let me do it," Harry whined as he watched the whites spill over into the pan, sizzling over the blackness and getting stuck onto it because Louis forgot to oil it first, "I can’t believe this." Harry huffed lovingly.

Louis only shook his head as he scraped at the burned edges, swaying his hips to the beat of his mind and chuckled, “Na-uh. It’s about time I actually do something myself for you.”

He took it out scraping and placing his proud work onto white plates. Harry watched with an amused grimace sitting on a stool by the granite kitchen table, “So you want to kill me?”

"Hey! Shut it! Can’t believe you’re trying to hurt me at my moment of success! Besides-" Louis giggled, running up and behind Harry hugging him tight and tilted each-other side to side, "Our special day’s going to be coming up and the rest of the boys are all asleep. I don’t want ‘em to butt into my attempts and I have a surprise."

Harry perked up to the sound of the word ‘surprise’, “Really?!” He asked excitedly, turning his head to be met with Louis’s cheek over his shoulder, “Oh Lou, I swear you’re doing too much.” Harry was overjoyed. He couldn’t have been any luckier because Louis was everything he had ever needed and wanted.

***

It started off when they first met up at the bathrooms really and from then it just went off as friends, to best friends, to something more. Never in their lives did they expect to find each other to be the soothing tune in each other’s wonders. Louis made Harry smile no matter what circumstances, from being there happily to comforting when hurt. Harry, though, he would give up anything and even himself for Louis. He was young and naive, but he knew so well that Louis was the one for him. It couldn’t have been more obvious than it already was.

***

"Yep." Louis mumbled, nuzzling into Harry’s cheeks, "It’s you and me a week away at a hotel." He wiggled his eyebrows emphasizing what ‘hotel’ meant and Harry gasped, blushing and slapping Louis’s arms playfully.

"Lou!" He whined, "You didn’t have to." 

"Hey! Of course I did! Now what kind of boyfriend doesn’t make their first anniversary the best and-" Louis chuckled deeply into Harry’s neck as a hand slowly trailed over Harry’s stomach and up his chest, his hand pressing over Harry’s clothed chest, "maybe this will be more than just our first anniversary." He whispered.

Harry’s breath hitched, eyes widened and soon clasped shut as lips pressed to his neck, puckering and fluttering over his white skin. The heat between them rising as Louis marked his delicate skin; Harry whimpered become pliant within his arms, “Ngh Lou-u.” 

He felt himself drifting and his trousers growing tight to the arousing touch of Louis’s hands over his chest and the lips licking down his neck. The taste of Harry’s morning self-emitting over Louis’s tongue, but of course he’s a teasing bastard. He pulled away laughing at the surprising yelp from Harry’s mouth.

"W-What was that?" Harry grumbled, "That wasn’t fair Louis." He pouted now, eyebrows furrowing each time to Louis’s bright laugh, "Louis! Really! Look what you did." He grumbled eyes pointing to the prominent bulge within his clothes.

Louis pecked those lips and laughed, “Just you wait; I promise you our night will be the best one yet.” He whispered, “And Harry I swear I barely did anything! Someone’s just a bit too horny.”

"Oh shut up Louis and feed me already."

"Yes sir!"

***

"Wow." Harry gasped staring up to the high hotel standing with the rooms piled up over one another and beautifully raised. The building itself was intimidating.

The week off had finally come and Louis dragged Harry off to their lovely suite. Luckily Louis played some strings with their managers to get this and couldn’t help but smile to himself as he looked at Harry’s innocent cheeks stretched to a smile, staring up at the building childishly.

"This place looks huge!" Harry was excited and so happy. He was about to finish an actual year with Louis, their whole year together. A whole year since they’d kiss within their small bunk beds while everyone was asleep. So many things happened in just a year and it came to this, "I- I- thanks so much."

"Ah it’s nothing. I’m just glad I finally have someone to hitch this place up with me. Besides there’s no need to thank me really, you’re mine and I’m yours. It’s the least I could do for us."  said Louis.

Harry giggled cuddling up by Louis’s side as they gripped onto the handles of their bags, walking over towards the entrance designed over with lush imprints over the door. 

***

Louis sighed toppling himself over the white sheeted bed, taking in the scent of lemon detergent as Harry shuffled out his items and placing them away within the large drawers. The room was lovely, a large one filled with artistry paintings and flowery vases over the black nightstands by the bed. 

Harry smiled at his items that were placed away neatly within the brown shelves and then tip toed himself towards Louis, curling up to his side. Their bodies matching up and their eyes meeting and faces only a few centimeters apart. Harry couldn’t help, but blush to the intensity of the moment. Everything’s perfect and it was nice to just be alone in a room together and just being there.

"I really care about you, you know." Louis stated breaking the silence.

"I care about you too." Harry whispered.

"Well then!" Louis sat himself up quickly while Harry watched curiously, "We shall have some fun then don’t you think? I pretty much settled everything. Maybe play around a bit?"

"Really like?" Harry tilted his head in wonder.

"Come on even though we’re like older, doesn’t mean we can’t plaaaaay-" Louis got up scurrying over to the large bag he had sitting over the brown desk, "swords!" He screeched pulling out a couple of large red and blue swords or well actually it was a pair of lifesabors toys. 

"Are you fucking serious!" Harry scoffed, "Louis I swear-"

"Come on Haz!" Louis groaned pulling at Harry’s wrist, kneeling over the bed with the red savor within his hand, holding it up towards Harry. He giggled taking it, smiling brightly as he looked up to Louis who held the blue on in a ranger position. 

"Fine so like- Hey!" Harry hissed as Louis began smacking at him angling here and there while Harry tried blocking Louis off. 

"Get in the game!" Louis stood on his two feet now laughing as Harry stood as well, the bed absorbing their footsteps as they clashed at each other.

Harry, not really having any actual skills, yelped as he felt his legs twist and body collapse over the bed onto his back, pull Louis down as well right over him, “Oh shit.” He groaned adorably as he felt Louis’s body topple over his.

Once again they let out breathless chuckles as their chests met and hips clashed. Eyes making contact and room going silent, their faces inching closer as their smiles dropped to a pucker of lips.

"Kiss me." Harry whispered and was replied with his desire, Louis’s lips brushing and tasting Harry’s delightfulness. Small whimpers slip from him as Louis trailed his hands over towards Harry’s sides. Fingers poking to the indentations of his ribs, touching with fervor and want.

His voice rumbled in his throat as he spoke, “please.” 

"Please what?" Harry asked.

"Let me make love to you." 

***

Clothes were sprawled over the red carpet as they chucked them off and tossed them to the side. Harry lay over the bed already in the need for breaths, this- this moment. It was coming and he didn’t know how to react. Hands brushing over his now nude body and all he could do was pathetically moan and cock now rising just as his chest did. His eyes fluttered shut as Louis hovered over his body and slotted himself between Harry’s long legs.

"You’re so beautiful like this," Louis whispered, finger tips prodding over Harry’s belly which was slowly being smeared in precum, "So wet so fast." 

"Only for you." Harry moaned. He wanted it so bad, Louis to take him away and destroy the purity within him, "I-I’m ready." 

Louis’s lips turned up to a grin as the clock ticked to the time where their lips had first met under the white sheets of the X Factor House. Hands stopped to let the eyes wander over Harry’s white skin and milky thighs. 

Bed sheets were tossed down along with their clothes and all was left were their bodies and skins rubbing down on one another, “L-Lou please.” Harry whimpered breaths now pants as cool fingers grasped over his length, toying his balls with gentle fingers, “Ngh- Louis!”

"Shhh." Louis hushed Harry by pressing their lips together once more, Harry’s body arching and urging for hands and skin over him.

"Touch me please. Y-Your hands, ple- oh!" Harry moaned eyes shut once again as he felt tears edge on to his eyes, "Oh Lou." Moaning Louis’s name as his hands grasped over Harry’s dick, thumb occasionally brushing over his slit, "Louis please please." He didn’t know what to say words muddled as he hissed and quivered under Louis’s body. It felt so heavenly to know that tonight was the night when he’ll be taken away. 

"You feel so good beneath me. Already shaking and I barely touched you," Louis’s voice was deep and low, his breaths hitting against Harry’s neck as he spoke and occasionally sucking his delicate skin. Tongue trailing his bites as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s body pulling him closer and closer. He wanted to feel every inch of him around his body, his head tossed to the side and curls fanned out already breaking apart happily.

It felt so good to have someone over him, someone he’s given his heart to, and now this someone will take the innocence away from his body and he was glad that Louis was the one.

"Louis." Harry cried a bit and hadn’t notice the tears that were held were now falling, "I-I love you so much."

Louis stopped his grinding movements to capture the red cheeked beauty now stained with tears, “Harry? A-are you alright.” He mumbled.

"Y-Yeah." His voice was hoarse and smiled a bit as Louis’s thumb brushed his tears away, "I- I just want this so bad. I love you, Louis. Please make love to me." his blunt nails tore down Louis’s back as he looked up to him eyes making contact.

"I’ll make you feel special. Always Harry. I love you and live for you and thanks- thanks for being that cheeky idiot in the bathrooms playing with their curls, thanks so much because-" they kissed once more as he giggled, "That’s when I believed that fate was real."

Harry nodded and blushed as he watched Louis lift himself off for the few seconds to receive the needed preparations for this moment. Quickly he opened the small bottle, tossing the cap off and pouring a generous amount of cool liquid over his fingertips, small drips slipping to the bed as he played with the liquid eyes still remained over Harry’s red naked body. Lips now swollen from their kissing and curls now a complete mess. 

"L-Louis." Harry whined as those fingers were now prodding over his hole, fresh and untainted. Fluttering over the prodding of Louis’s fingers. It felt so sweet and tender, beautifully crafted as he pushed, "Oh-" his fingers thrusted slow, keeping quiet and feeding off of Harry’s delectable moans as he watched his finger thrusts quickening and pacing up as he slightly curled, legs slowly growing wider apart and Harry’s hips dancing to the rhythm, "Oh- m-more Louis. More! Please stretch me so good, more. Fuck." He bit his lips together, saliva slipping through his mouth as the amount of fingers grew. Fuck it felt so fucking good. Body going numb, but for the pleasure being applied over his hole. Legs spreading as he thirsted for more. Crying to the spot being prodded and brushed by Louis’s finger tips, "Oh! Louis- right there. God more, more!" He cried, "Please. Louis!" He couldn’t help, but cry into the pillow, "It feels so good." 

Louis nodded, “Yeah yeah I know it does babe. You’re doing so well for me. I love you so much. Harry so much. Thank you so much.” He groaned leaning back into Harry’s arms kissing his stomach, chest, pecking and sucking his nipples that made Harry cry happily, and biting over his collar bones. 

He was making love to Harry and it could never have been better. 

Once Harry was slick and open enough Louis pulled away to grab for the condom laying over the nightstand when a hand suddenly stopped him, “N-No. It’s my f-first and I want to feel all of you. Everything.” His eyes were fluttered shut once again voice now a whisper, “Everything.”

Louis grinned tossing the packet away and tossing Harry’s long legs over his legs, gripping his beautiful body tight as he thumbed over Harry’s hole, spreading cheeks wide as he his head pressed and toyed over, “Oh god Harry.” Louis moaned dropping his head into Harry’s neck as he pushed and pushed, nuzzling in, “You’re so fucking tight.” 

"You’re really fucking big!" Harry gasped thighs shutting in tightening over Louis’s waist crying his name as he felt each and every inch of Louis’s dick pushing and pulling out of him. It stung but fuck he was Louis’s now, he was in him and he couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

"Move faster." Harry commanded and chuckled as Louis complied in an instant and his hands grasping over to the headboard while Harry’s hands tightened and pulled to the white sheets. Their bodies clashing and moans continuously shot into the air as the thrusts quickened and lust took over them both, Harry’s hips arching and-

"LOUIS!" Harry cried, "Lou- Louis oh _oh_  right there more harder  _fuck_  please.” He screamed pulling the sheets off and crying even harder as his cock stood searching for release. 

"Do that again." Louis urged, "Moan my name." He quickened his pace of course the hotel bed now creaking as Harry twisted his head side to side relishing the pleasure he was given. His heart beat pacing up as his orgasm was approaching. Fuck it felt too good. It wasn’t just first time ‘sex’ for Harry, he actually felt the love as Louis peppered kisses over his wet cheeks. Hips going full speed as his moans slipped every time he was hit.

"Louis- oh ngh -ah- yeah - _aaaaah_ \- this- this feels do good,” his breaths were now pants. He let himself go to the one person he could ever think about. It’s so weird to know that this was literally the intimate moment where everything just becomes different. Actually everything indeed did feel different because here he was underneath Louis’s arms and that’s all he ever wanted. To become Louis’s. He couldn’t have been happier, releasing it through small drops of tears from his eyes, I l-love you so much.” he moaned, neck snapping to the side, breath hitching even louder, as Louis clamped down onto his neck. 

Within that moment that’s when Harry released. Everything. Purity now broken and a smile placed over his lips as he screamed, screamed Louis’s name with him following after. Feeling each and every drip of him inside. Spurting everything he had deep inside, their bodies connected and their hearts united. 

It took a few minutes for them to cool down, Louis tugging Harry into his arms and fingers lacing itself within Harry’s curls as he trailed down his now reddened cheeks. Louis wasn’t entirely worn out, already being used to the speed and vibe of this, but of course Harry was exhausted. It felt so good to the point where he nearly knocked out, but of course he was still there giggling as Louis played with Harry’s bottom lips. Poking his cheeks and watching as dimples formed every time he giggled, eyes till closed and sheltered with Louis’s arms. 

"I love you so much, Haz." Louis whispered, blue eyes looking at Harry with content. 

It was silent of course, Harry probably drifted to sleep. Louis chuckled fondly as he laid his head back down over the white pillows. Eyes closed and lips shut as he tried to go to sleep himself, but then again those lips puckered up to a grin as he heard Harry mutter those words too.

"I love you too, Boo. Forever."

>  


End file.
